Take Her
by Avatar of beauty
Summary: How could you leave me. SESSHOUMARU! Revenge is an act of passion vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged crimes are avenged. [RinSess]rated because i'm not sure what will happen in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

-1Hi people, I have one other story out (Aiko kitakaze). I love inuyasha and Sesshoumaru (they are so yummy) but :Sigh: I don't own them.

When your young your suppose to have a family. Someone to love you, protect you and keep you safe. A mother, a father, even an aunt, uncle, or a …friend.

FLASHBACK Rin 11 years old

"_Where are we going Lord Sesshoumaru," the young girl asked. The tall handsome demon at her side looked down, his face his normal mask of nothingness._

_"Rin you are getting older and it is not right that you stay with me. You are human and should be with your own kind." Sesshoumaru said human as if he could not bare the word._

_"But …but, you saved me. I … don't want to go, the ever-obedient Rin all but screamed stopping in mid-step. Jaken taking the time to voice his opinion (not that anyone ever cares what Jaken says) said, "It's about time it's been two years with that HUMAN. I always said she was nothing but trouble."_

_" You are not strong enough and soon you will become a women and you should be with a family," Sesshoumaru said indifferently._

_"Lord I could be stronger, I don't.." :Wipes tears that slide down her checks:" I don't want to go. They will hurt me" she whispered . _

_"They will not hurt you, stop being so pathetic," Sesshoumaru replied not changing tone or missing a step. The walked out of the woods and in to a town . The town was a normal village, wooden houses raging from a one-room home to the big two-story village leader's house. The village was a blur as Rin tried not to cry. Her mind confused just yesterday everything was the same, she thought they were all was happy. They walked in silence Sesshoumaru's last words ringing in her head, was she pathetic? They walked with in a feet of a nice normal size home , a lady and her husband came out at Jaken's knock. Rin grabbed her lords arm trying to hold on to the only person she loved in this world._

_"Please, please don't send me away. I'll be better, stronger and I'll work harder. PLEASE" she sobbed. Sesshoumaru simply looked away and said two words that broke her world apart. _

"_**Take her"**_

_The couple picked her up and pulled her away, as Sesshoumaru turn his silver white hair and clothing blowing in the wind. Rin's last thought was "He never looked back, not once" (I know kinda cheese)_

End Flashback

Rin woke on a sob, her eyes dry but her soul screaming. Quickly she got her emotions under control, her brown/gray eyes hardening. Oh but she was so close, he was coming back. After 8years of longing for revenge and 7 years of training, she was ready and he was finally coming back to his palace in the western lands. She dressed for battle in her skintight chain mail woven silver dress, a red and white dragon rapped around her body. The high slits on both sides allowing her to move better, faster. (cut like the white and red dress Kasumi wears in DOA but a lil less showing of boobage) As she braided her from a high ponytail, she added intricately worked pieces of metal to the bottom. Rin Looked up in to the mirror and thought how much her life changed. "Well, I'm not fucking weak any more," she said to no one smiling as she picked up Seanra, (Means Slayer in elvish. I know I'm a dork : ) her Zanbatoh. (It's the weapon of Seung Mina from Soul Calibur, the long staff thing with the sword like blade at the end.)

_"I'm coming for you **Sesshoumaru**, payback's a **BITCH**!"_

Sesshoumaru walked with Jaken, who was prattling on and on about who could that half brother of his marry a mere mortal. That hit a cord "_I wonder whatever happened to that little girl, no not little girl, Rin her name was Rin and she was nice to …me. Does she have a family now, she would be 19 old enough to marry." _For some reason his demon soul roared at that thought. _"But she is happy at least she is happy."_

"Lord…Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken asked snapping Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. Even though his facial expression didn't change, Jaken got the impression that he was not just ignoring him he really didn't hear what he said.

"Yes Jaken, What do you want"

"I was just asking why you agreed to a truths with that hanyou and his ugly miko."

"He is my heir now, if something happens to me some one must lead. Even if his is only a half demon he is powerful and my fathers son."

"But nothing could happen to you Master," Jaken said in complete admiration.

"_Maybe I don't want to go on any more…By myself_," Sesshoumaru mussed. His fathers words echoed through his mind "Who do you have to protect?" "_No one_" he sighed in his mind _"No one_"


	2. Chapter 2

-1Hey, I don't know if you guys like it please Read &Review so I know. (Be brutal) If no one reviews then why should I write, right? Right ! So go head you know you want to. ; P

**R**in was good at her chosen profession; the once sweet and innocent Rin was long gone. She thought of the only thing that made her life worthwhile, Amarie, _I hope I make it out of this fight alive. This will be the last kills then I can see her again._ The rising sun sown in her eyes as she left the hut she had deep in the woods of the Western lord's forest. She started her morning activities, checking on the pots of rare herbs and plants that when used on a youkai would dull there sense of smell. She had picked this spot because many of the plants in this area were strong enough to cover her sent. She practiced with Seanra, and her spirit energy molding it and sharpening it so that if it came to it she could use her spirit as a weapon. She would not rest until he was dead. Amarie popped into her head _she will be fine with out me, _Rin thought quickly pushing the thought away. She halfheartedly ate, before she was off to put her revenge in to action.

**R**in silently made her way to the mansion one of Sesshoumaru's advisers. The mansion was full of activity, lesser youkai and humans running to do this or that. Rin picked this adviser because he was known for his fast temper and quicker hands. He was just like Him and he would die. She waited checked out the grounds, the layout was normal, gardens, courtyards, three floors. Tathar's room was on the third floor, she would not have to worry about the guards because she had snuck in the night before and drugged there food, it would be fully broke down and in there blood stream by nightfall. The drug she made herself, it would not work on strong Youkai like Sesshoumaru but for these it would put them in an agonizing state of immobility. She smiled as the sunset and she made her way to the left side of the back of the mansion. It was the less guarded and was a blind spot from any window in the house. Slowly, skillfully she climbed the beautiful carved design of the mansion heading for the roof. She flattened herself out on the roof and waited for the sound of guards falling.

**S**esshoumaru walked around his palace looked at all the things that normally give him peace but didn't any more. The beautiful gardens, the intricately worked fountains, even his own personal chambers were not calming him. _Why am I so restless it cannot be the ball it is only for that Hanyou brother of mine and he did not even want it, only his pretty Miko did_. His beast's blood boiled at the thought of his brother happily mated and with his second pup on the way. _His has everything we ever wanted_, it roared to Sesshoumaru. He cut the beast and his strong emotions off, he did not like thinking like this. "What was wrong with me, Damn it," He snarled to himself. Sesshoumaru walked to the open window and watched as the sun faded.

_Thump _

**T**here it was the sound she was waiting for the first had fallen. Rin quickly crawled over the side of the roof and on to the third floor. Crouching low just in case, she started to creep into each room. She immediately new what room was his by the lush clothes and overly gemmed and bejeweled vases and futon. The colors were dark reds and blood red. Rin scowled at why he loved reds so much. With her Seanra in hand and the mix herbs she wore to dull the Youkai's sent, she silently made her way to Tathar's bed. The great Youkai didn't wake she he had done this countless times. Rin had practiced every day not only on fighting but also on how to walk, breath, even how do slow her heart beat. She was not a demon slayer, she was an assassin and demons were sent to hell quickly and with no mercy. As she reached his bed, she leveled her weapon at his throat and whispered "Wake Tathar, meet your judge and executioner." Tathar woke to find he had let a weak human woman get to close with a weapon. _Where was his guards and why could he not think straight with that intoxicating sent? _

"What do you want, baita", the enraged youkai growled.

"Your invitation to the ball for the Western Lords half brother." Rin replied not in the least mad at being called a whore/bitch.

"Why?"

"It is none of your concern, this is" Rin pressed the blade farther in to his neck, a human would have been have been choking on there on blood but the youkai just looked at her trying to decide when to kill her. _This human is something, so ruthless and beautiful; too bad, I have to kill her for this. _Rin pulled back just as the youkai went for her, she jumped and used her momentum and strength send the expertly sharpened blade of her Zanbatoh through Tathar's neck. The blade slide through as easy as if it was water, the demons blood soaking the room though you could not tell in some parts. The reds where perfect at concealing the splatter of blood.

**P**ulling the summons out of the writing station, a piece of Tathar's stationary and a letter written by him she left. She stopped to wipe her Seanra's blade on Tathar's kimono, looking disdainfully at the demons form. Rin dropped a purification stone by his body with one symbol on it "_revenge_", her calling card.

**S**esshoumaru watch the night sky feeling an abundance of energy as if he was waiting for something. His beast roared for freedom, he new who was coming even if the saner Sesshoumaru did not. He fought down his beast his eyes blood red as if he could almost sense an enemy, smell his blood, fell the triumph of a battle won. His beast reveled in the knowledge that sesshoumaru could not grasp. _What is happening to me? _He pondered this late into the night until almost the light of day. Then all of a sudden, his heart felt like it was braking as feelings not his own swept through his body. Anguish, loneliness , abandonment, betrayal he felt them all as the other person did his soul screaming in pain as it swam in the pool of desolation. _Who are you…_was his last thought before as swiftly as they came they were gone, as if never there.

I know it's not enough but it's hard for me to write even though I love to write. Please tell me what I did wrong and if you have any info on what stuff they had in the Feudal Era I would love to hear about some to add to the describing as you can tell I've been rather vague. Oh and I'm Puerto Rican and know very limited Japanese I got "Baita" from a translating site so if that's wrong its not my fault.

SSDD: Same Shit Different Day,

Avatar of Beauty


End file.
